Toko Fukawa/Image Gallery
|-|Design= =Design Documents= Toko Fukawa Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Toko Fukawa character illustration by Rui Komatsuzaki Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Toko Fukawa.png|Toko Fukawa Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc design sketches''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' in-game concept art gallery. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Toko Fukawa.png|Toko Fukawa Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc design sketches Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Toko Fukawa.jpg|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' promotional design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Toko Fukawa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Toko Fukawa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Danganronpa Another Episode Designs Toko Fukawa Taser.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' taser design reference Genocide Jack Danganronpa 1 Genocide Jack Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Genocide Jack character illustration by Rui Komatsuzaki Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Genocide Jack.png|Genocide Jack Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc design sketches''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' in-game concept art gallery. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Genocide Jack.png|Genocide Jack Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc design sketches Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Genocide Jack.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' design profile Danganronpa Another Episode CG Designs Genocide Jack.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' CG design Early Designs and Concept Art Toko Fukawa Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Early design sketches''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook'' (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc art book) Toko Fukawa Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Early design sketches Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Toko Fukawa.png|Concept art Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Toko Fukawa.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design Danganronpa Another Episode - Scrapped Future Foundation Cameos - Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' height chart for scapped Future Foundation cameos''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Zettai Zetsubō no Kōoshiki Settei Shiryōshū'' (Danganronpa Another Episode art book) |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Byakuya & Toko.png|Byakuya & Toko in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Toko's Introduction (Japanese) Danganronpa 1 Toko Fukawa English Game Introduction.png|Toko's Introduction (English) Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|The students gathered at the school entrance Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in the cafeteria Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|The Class Trial begins Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 03 (Chapter 1).png|The Class Trial begins Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (53).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Chapter 1 surviving students Chapter 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's secrets motive (English).png|Monokuma's second motive: secrets (English) Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko Fukawa closing everyone out.png|Toko fearfully hiding herself in her dorm Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi reading the Genocide Jack case file (English).png|Makoto Naegi reading the Genocide Jack case file Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack case file (English).png|Contents of the Genocide Jack case file (English) Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack showing off her scissors (English).png|Genocide Jack showing off her special scissors Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png|Chapter 2 surviving students Chapter 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png|Chapter 3 surviving students Chapter 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina striking Byakuya Togami.png|Toko witnessing Aoi Asahina slapping Byakuya Togami Danganronpa 1 CG - Genocide Jack injuring Aoi Asahina.png|Genocide Jack injuring Aoi Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Chapter 4 surviving students Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png|Chapter 4 surviving students Chapter 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png|The students dismantling an inactive Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Mukuro Ikusaba's booby trapped corpse explosion (1).png|Genocide Jack being thrown back by the explosion Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png|The students seeing themselves on screen Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Chapter 5 surviving students Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png|Chapter card (Deadly Life) Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png|The others happy to see a living Makoto Danganronpa 1 CG - Jin Kirigiri Interview (Toko Fukawa).png|Toko's nterview with Jin Kirigiri about living in the school forever Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Epilogue Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png|At the door Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png|The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png|The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping Other Content Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png|Alternate Ending Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png|Alternate Ending Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png|Alternate Ending ("Bad Ending"; Chapter 5) Dorm Room Toko Fukawa.png|Toko's room DR1 Present 110 Toko's Undergarments.gif|Toko's underwear Report Card Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 1 (Talent Reveal).png|Page 1. (Post-Chapter 2) Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 7.jpg|Page 7 (Jack). Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 8.jpg|Page 8 (Jack). Toko Fukawa Report Card Page 9.jpg|Page 9 (Jack). |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 1 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-44-791.jpg|Genocide Jack rushed towards Komaru Naegi. Jack killing kuma units.jpg|Genocide Jack killed some Monokuma units. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru questioned by Genocide Jack. Syo and Komaru acting like gangsters.png|Komaru and Genocide Jack heard Monokuma units coming to the rooftop. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-50-746.jpg|Genocide Jack used a taser on herself. Toko.png|Toko's fantasies about her and Byakuya. Run run the Topwa bridge is collapsing.png|Toko, Komaru, and Yuta Asahina run from the collapsing Towa Bridge. 1412678733-2014-10-06-232014.jpg|Toko and Komaru saw a stack of adults corpses in the arena. Chapter 2 tumblr_inline_ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Escaping from the collapsing subway station. Meeting Jataro.png|Toko and Komaru watched Jataro Kemuri's diorama. Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Taichi Fujisaki opened the elevator door of Towa Tower for Toko and Komaru. Chapter 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Toko and Komaru slept together in a cell in the Resistance secret base. tumblr_inline_ne1xckHbbp1sjk9wh.jpg|Genocide Jack boarded the train to save the apprehended Komaru. Syo protecting Kotoko from her execution.png|Genocide Jack saved Kotoko Utsugi from her execution. Chapter 4 tumblr_inline_ne7qi2UVVl1sjk9wh.jpg|Toko used a taser on herself. Jill about to kill Komaru.png|Genocide Jack about to kill Komaru. 1411756624692.png|Toko out of energy after battled with Komaru. Servant and Genocide Jill.png|Jack threatened the Servant. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-27-795.jpg|Genocide Jack was thinking about Komaru's words. Beep beep get on sucka.png|Toko rode motorcycle with Komaru and Haiji to Towa Group's secret factory. HAIHI SHOWING TOKO AND KOMARYU THE BIG MONOKUMA.png|Haiji showed the Big Bang Monokuma to Toko and Komaru, the adults' trump card. Chapter 5 1416586474869.jpg|Toko watched Haiji piloting Big Bang Monokuma. They encounetered Junko's ghost.png|Komaru saw the spirit of Tokuichi Towa. Tumblr ndvipnM4E61u1em3ao1 1280.jpg|Toko used her exorcist the spirit of Tokuichi Towa that possessed Komaru. Screen Shot 2014-09-27 at 2.52.15 PM.png|Kotoko saved Toko from Haiji Towa. Final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg|Final battle against Big Bang Monokuma. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Komaru and Toko wondered what to do about the Big Bang Monokuma. Toko determined.png|Toko about to face Big Bang Monokuma. Hope Bullet.jpg|Toko and Komaru fire the Hope Bullet to finish off Big Bang Monokuma. V3rkgRw.jpg|"Hope lives on!" ''Special Congratulations DRAE.jpg|Congratulations screen. |-|DRVR= Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg|I am Monokuma! Danganronpa vr4.png Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". |-|Anime= Due to the large number of images, this section has been split from Toko's main gallery. For screencaps of Toko's appearances in Danganronpa: The Animation and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, see: Gallery:Toko Fukawa/Anime. |-|Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga File:Fukawachibi.png|Toko, chibi-style. Monokuma handing out the handbooks.png|Monokuma handing Toko and Hina their Student e-Handbooks. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Toko's reaction to Leon being dragged away. ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatokocolor.jpg|Toko in color. Mangatoko7.jpg|Toko's profile. Mangagenocide1.jpg|Genocide Jack destroying Monokumas. Mangagenocide2.jpg|Genocide Jack destroying more Monokumas. Mangagenocide3.jpg|Genocide Jack meeting Komaru. Mangagenocide4.jpg|Genocide Jack's personality switching. Mangatoko1.jpg|Toko meeting Komaru. Mangatoko2.jpg|Toko explaining her split personality. Mangatoko3.jpg|Toko's fantasy about marrying Byakuya. Mangatoko4.jpg|Toko bitter about Yasuhiro Hagakure and Aoi being official Future Foundation members. Mangatoko5.jpg|Toko's pig fantasy about Byakuya. Mangatoko6.jpg|Displeased Toko. Tokokomaru.jpg|Komaru hugging Toko. Mangagenocide5.jpg|Personality change to Jack. Mangatoko8.jpg|Toko has a bad feeling about this. Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode: The Manga Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode first cover page.jpg|Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode first cover page Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga Toko Fukawa Byakuya togami.jpg|Toko Fukawa watches Byakuya togami and members of the future foundation near their helicopter Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga Toko Fukawa Komaru Naegi Genocide Jill Genocider Syo.jpg|Komaru meets Genocide Jack / Genocider Syo Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga toko fukawa Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Toko Fukawa meets "Servant" aka Nagito Komaeda |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Toko as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Toko's actress.jpg|Toko's (Hikaru Ohsawa) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Toko played by Kanon.png|Toko's (Kanon Nanaki) outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Poster.jpg|Toko on the ''Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. |-| Official Art= Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5 (Standard).jpg|Genocide Jack and Toko Fukawa on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 5 with Byakuya. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Toko, Celestia Ludenberg and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Jack, Junko and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover of Danganronpa the Animation 2014 calendar Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nch907qb2l1r2en1ko1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Toko wallpaper in monokuma factory.jpg|Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. Toko from the official trailer.png|Toko from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. Syo from the official trailer.png|Genocide Jack from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. geno syo is adorable.jpg|Genocide Jack's model in Chain Chronicles. 04-22.jpg|Toko's model in Chain Chronicles. Toko Hifumi nd Kazuichi on the cover of DR reloaded.png|Toko on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Battle Royale Genocider Syo vs Peko Pekoyama.png|Official Art of Genocide Jack with Peko Pekoyama. Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained up to Toko.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Jill running.png|Official Art. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Official art of Divine Gate crossover. Future Volume 5.jpg|Toko, Komaru, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro in the Future Arc Volume 5 cover Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Glasses quartet.jpg|Official art of Toko, Kazuo, Hiro and Byakuya on Lerche's official Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page Dangan Beautiful.jpg|Toko on Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days cover. Concept Art Cover Art Blue.jpg |-| Official Site= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Toko Fukawa.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Toko Fukawa.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Toko Fukawa.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Toko Fukawa Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.jpg|Toko from the official site. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School TokoDangan3.png|Toko and Genocide Jack's profile from the ''Danganronpa 3 official site. Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - iPhone - Toko Fukawa.png|iPhone/iPod Touch'Dengeki:' 【まり探】『ダンガンロンパ』のオリジナル壁紙を配信しちゃってもいいっすか!? (640x960) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1024x768).jpg|PC (1024x768) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1280x1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1600x1200).jpg|PC (1600x1200) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1680x1050).jpg|PC (1680x1050) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1080).jpg|PC (1920x1080) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) References ru: Галерея:Токо Фукава